Transistor
by NoliVerga
Summary: Проявление. Само олицетворение души. Способность, способная сделать тебя непобедимым воином. Но... всё имеет свою цену. Иногда слишком большую.


Жан был в смятении. Только что Пирра поцеловала его, а в следующую секунду он уже был заперт в этом чёртовом шкафчике, беспомощно пытаясь выбраться.

\- Пирра, умоляю, не делай этого! – раздался его отчаявшийся голос.

Он должен был остановить её любой ценой. Зов его души потянулся куда-то вдаль и… зацепил вполне подходящий инструмент. Вот только сам Жан в ту секунду не смог этого заметить.

Шкафчик сорвался с места и полетел в Вейл. И Жан мог лишь бессильно биться кулаками о дверь, пока шкаф не приземлился где-то в Вейле и раскрыл эту самую дверь, даря свободу его телу и рукам. Которые тут же потянулись к свитку.

\- …Умоляю, спасите Пирру. Пожалуйста, - упал на колени Жан, завершая вызов и едва не разбив свиток.

Что-то уткнулось ему в левый локоть.

Он повернул свой взор к Кроцеа Морс, чтобы увидеть на её месте совершенно другой меч. Куда более большой и широкий, полупрозрачный зелёно-голубой с бесцветной сферой в центре и золотым обрамлением на краях.

Рука коснулась… Транзистора.

Что-то подсказало ему это имя в ту же секунду, когда он взял меч в руку. Это было его Проявление – Жан тоже почему-то не сомневался в этом факте. И он знал, что ему сейчас нужно сделать.

Топлива в шкафчике ещё немного осталось.

Выбравшись из обломков шкафчика, Жан огляделся. Похоже, он слегка промазал и врезался в саму башню чуть ниже кабинета директора. Единственный путь дальше – по шахте лифта. Транзистор с лёгкостью разрезал двери, позволяя Жану получить путь к техническим лестницам.

Он спешил вверх с максимальной скоростью. Но…

Её было недостаточно.

Вспышка белого света случилась наверху, когда ему оставалось подняться всего на два этажа. Из последних сил он рванул наверх. Но перевалившись через край, он увидел лишь лежавшую на лишённой стен площадке Руби и окаменевшего дракона.

Ни следа Пирры.

Он тут же понял, почему.

В центре площадки вращался видимый лишь ему красный куб. Он на коленях подполз к нему, заходясь в беззвучном плаче, молясь всем богам и желая продать свою душу за чудо.

Именно это и случилось.

Он ощутил, словно что-то вырвали из него и в ту же секунду Транзистор ожил. Он словно сам потянулся к кубу и впитал его в себя.

Сфера в центре Транзистора загорелась красным.

\- Я не хочу, не хочу умирать. Мне страшно. Я… я всех подвела. Я подвела его. Не справилась. Но… я… жива? Я могу говорить. И видеть. Жан! Жан, это ты! Что… что случилось?! Где я? Что со мной? По… почему ты молчишь?! Жан? Я здесь, внутри… И ещё здесь… О… нет. Ты… отдал свой голос… чтобы вернуть меня, - раздался из меча голос Пирры. С каждой фразой сфера на секунды загоралась.

А Жан лишь молча улыбался. Пирра всё ещё была здесь, с ним.

Чёртова статуя дракона была разделана ими за несколько минут.

Поднявшийся наверх Кроу Бранвен лишь тяжело вздохнул, подбирая бессознательную Руби.

Транзистор был очень и очень непростым мечом. Никому в руки, кроме него, это хранилище душ в руки не давалось. Да и он мог пользоваться им лишь потому, что часть его души теперь навсегда покоилась внутри вместе с Пиррой.

Но каждая душа внутри меча делала его владельца сильнее. Эго собственная душа делала Жана владельцем Транзистора и позволяла сражаться им. А душа Пирры… сделала его равным ей. Теперь он был так же силён и умел, как и она, а Транзистор мог превращаться по желанию в любую из форм Мило, уничтоженного оружия Пирры.

Окружающие среагировали на произошедшее по-разному. Кто-то радовался, что Пирра осталась жива, пусть даже и таким способом. Кто-то говорил о том, что теперь её душа навсегда отрезана от рая и вечного покоя, что теперь Пирра обречена ютиться в этом мече без тела, медленно сходя с ума.

Сам Пирра лишь считала, что это было её судьбой. Продолжать сражаться ради друзей и любимых, даже после собственной смерти.

А Жан молчал. И никто не знал, о чём думал сам владелец Транзистора, поседевший и лишившийся голоса в тот памятный день.

Каменная нога Гейста разлетелась под ударом Транзистора. Гримм упал на землю, где в его тело влетел молот. Вылетевшего из обломков духа пронзила точная пуля Крещент Роуз.

Руби из-за деревьев смотрела, как Жан тренировал движения под голос Пирры из меча. Вскоре он прервался и стал печатать сообщения на свитке, показывая их Транзистору – единственный способ, которым он мог общаться с ними или мечом.

Если бы ещё он чаще общался с ними, чем с этим Транзистором.

Хотя… если уж там внутри была Пирра.

Руби предпочитала продолжать молчать.

Значит, Жан тоже был интересен этому чёртову психу, напавшему на них и пытающемуся забрать Руби. Более того, их враг был знаком с Синдер. Что ж, значит, у Жана появилась отличная возможность наконец-то выпустить свой гнев наружу.

Лишь невероятная сила противника и ранение Кроу позволила чёртовому психу в тот день уйти только с отрезанным хвостом и без правого глаза.

Транзистор прошёл сквозь летевшие на него конечности Нукелави, как сквозь масло, обращая их в прах. Руби с Норой обездвижили лошадь, пока Рен совершал своё возмездие.

Прежде чем такая возможность представится ему с Пиррой, можно и нужно довольствоваться и этим.

\- Ха. Теперь я не единственный голос мертвеца, исходящий от светящегося предмета, - раздался женский голос из Транзистора, заставив Оскара подпрыгнуть в удивлении и упасть вместе с креслом.

Да, Пирра среагировала на появление Озпина… максимально спокойно.

Ну, вряд ли существовал способ как-то отплатить ему за её текущее состояние, не навредив пареньку.

Мистраль. Горы, уставленные домами. Хейвен – убежище. Ха. Ловушка. Директор Лайонхарт оказался трусом и предателем. И теперь им придётся сражаться насмерть с двумя Девами, мамой Янг, гигантом-мужчиной и двумя прихвостнями Синдер.

Очень, очень плохой расклад.

\- О, а кто тут у нас такой молчаливый стоит? Имени не помню, правда, но где-то я уже тебя видела, - ядовито заметила Синдер, провоцируя трясущегося от ярости Жана.

\- Его зовут Жан. И сейчас ты ответишь за всё ему. И мне. Той девушке, что ты убила ради сил Девы, - сказал Транзистор.

\- Которой из? – слегка подняв бровь, ухмыльнулась Фолл.

Пирра яростно вскрикнула за двоих, когда Жан рванул вперёд.

Нет, нет! Только не снова, только не опять!

Они могли обезглавить эту тварь, оглушённую глазами Руби. Но Эмеральд опять ухитрилась обмануть его. Чёртовы иллюзии. Пирра не смогла поправить Жана, замахивающегося на пустое место. И, воспользовавшись моментом, Синдер кинула копьё в Вайсс. Транзистор голосом Пирры пытался предупредить её… но лишь сделал только хуже, когда вместо бока копьё пронзило позвоночник девушке, дёрнувшейся от крика меча. И теперь Жан держал на руках Вайсс, пока её жизнь капля за каплей уходила из неё, бессильный что-либо сделать.

\- Нет… нет… Прости меня, Вайсс, - осипшим голосом извинялась Пирра.

Тщетно.

Тело Вайсс безвольно обмякло. Из него выплыл белый куб.

Который тут же был поглощён Транзистором.

\- Что… что со мной. Где я? Здесь… так странно и… Пирра. Значит, я тоже… мертва? Это… досадно. Но… у меня, похоже, есть одна идея… Тебя подкинуть наружу, Пирра? – раздался голос Вайсс из Транзистора, сфера которого на мгновение побелела.

Жан почувствовал, как что-то вытягивает из него Ауру. Почти всю, что у него была.

Из меча материализовался белый образ Пирры, что молча улыбнулся Жану. Тот почувствовал, что на время лишился способностей Пирры и очень, очень сильно устал. Призванный фантом Пирры перехватил своё верное оружие. И повёл руками.

Кусаригамы-пистолеты Эмеральд и протезы Меркури засветились чёрным.

Когда Пирра вернулась обратно в Транзистор, единственным живым их противником остался лишь Хейзел.

Когда Янг поднялась из подземелья с реликвией и в гордом одиночестве…

Только Хейзел и Адам сбежали тогда из Хейвена.

Это была победа… со слезами на глазах.

Атлас. Ледяная пустыня, в которой возвышался выросший вокруг академии город.

Смертельная ловушка для них.

Как выяснилось, был и третий, самый небоеспособный из всех слуг Салем, прихвостень - Артур Уоттс. Что не помешало ему стать самым опасным.

Айронвуд не желал учиться на своих ошибках и подготовил к возможной войне с Мистралем и Салем огромную армию улучшенных роботов.

Артур взломал их всех за доли секунд. И заманил Жана с друзтьями в ловушку, заставив разделиться. JNR и RBY. Оскар и Кроу остались с девчонками. А вот Айронвуд застрял с ними.

На них накинулись орды Гримм и сотни боевых машин.

У них не было ни шанса.

Первым, как самый слабый, пал генерал. Неизвестно, каких кусков от него осталось больше: плоти или стали.

Жан не запомнил, кто из его друзей умер первым. Лишь знал, что второй последовал за ним тут же. Розовый и зелёный кубы вошли в Транзистор. Даруя ему ледяное спокойствие. Ледяную ярость. Теперь каждый убитый Гримм прятал его от взора остальных на пару секунд, позволяя разделать следующего. А из меча вылетали молнии, поджаривая роботов десятками. Причём вскоре молнии начали выходить не только из Транзистора, но и из каждого источника электричества, каждого генератора и пылинки Праха.

Когда меч рассёк последнего врага, Жан снова упал от боли и бессилия. Рядом с только что разделанным им Уоттсом. В таком состоянии его и нашли остальные. Те, кто выжил…

Кроу и Тириан. Их новая дуэль опять закончилась ничьёй. В этот раз фатальной для обоих. Винтер, старшая сестра Вайсс, буквально в последний момент смогла вытащить RBY из лап и конечностей врагов. Она же взяла на себя роль почившего генерала, чтобы Атлас продолжал стоять.

Убитые смертью Кроу девушки плакали несколько часов, услышав из меча два новых голоса.

Вакуо. Ещё одна пустыня, только теперь из песка. Ещё один реванш врага.

Каким-то образом враги смогли собрать последние силы, объединившись для удара. Диссиденты Белого Клыка вместе с Адамом и наёмники-бандиты во главе с Хейзелом. Их буквально заваливали телами.

Блейк смогла убить Адама, даже будучи пронзённой его мечом. Янг до последнего наносила удар за ударом и обжигала своим пламенем противника, даже когда её кости трещали в захвате Хейзела. Когда Транзистор отсёк ему таки голову, было слишком поздно.

Два новых куба, фиолетовый и жёлтый. Ещё два усиления для Транзистора.

Ещё две души в этой ловушке.

Ещё два голоса, сводящие его с ума.

Вейл. То место, где всё и началось. Открытый собранными реликвиями портал во тьму.

Оскар, Руби и Жан. И преподаватели Бикона. Отец Руби и Янг. Мать Янг, неожиданно возникшая из красного портала.

Вот и всё, что осталось от них к решающему часу.

Глинда Гудвич, Питер Порт, Бартоломью Ублек, Тайянг Сяо Лонг и Рейвен Бранвен. Они уничтожали сотни и тысячи Гримм, рванувших на них из всех закоулков этого места. Они продолжали сражаться до последнего, не давая ордам Гримм ударит по тройке героев с тыла.

Жан проходил сквозь толпы врагов, как нож сквозь масло. Каждый пропущенный удар делал его сильнее и давал больше энергии. И каждые несколько секунд от него отделялись копии, наносившие удары по противнику и через десяток секунд исчезавшие во вспышке Прахового взрыва. Электрического, Огненного или Ледяного.

Жертва Янг и Блейк не была напрасной.

Последний бой с Салем. Они… выложились во всю свою мощь. Серебряные глаза Руби, сила Волшебника и Транзистор. Этого оказалось достаточно для победы.

Но недостаточно, чтобы все они выжили.

Озпин и Оскар всё же дожили до победы. До снятия проклятья. Их совместное тело улыбнулось, когда их души отошли в лучший мир.

Руби… ждала несколько другая участь.

Почему?

Почему он всегда оставался невредим, когда его друзья вокруг него умирали? Он был тоже проклят, да?

\- Прости меня, Жан. Правда, прости. Кха-кха. Я… я не хотела оставлять тебя одного. Но… теперь я смогу снова увидеться с сестрой. С Вайсс и Блейк. И с остальными. Кха-кха, - снова прокашлялась кровью Руби, глядя на Жана и белоснежного фантома Янг, поддерживающих её.

Снова безжизненное тело обмякло. Снова красный куб был поглощён Транзистором.

\- О, а здесь красиво. Привет, ребята…. ЯНГ! Мы так давно не… – ещё один голос меча прокричал, когда призванный фантом растворился и втянулся обратно в меч.

За что?

\- Прости, Жан, - тихий шёпот Руби нанёс ещё один удар его сердцу.

Лишь влияние души Рена из Транзистора, делающего его эмоции спокойными, не дало ему упасть на землю в бессильной агонии.

Он снова вернулся к проходу. Лишь Рейвен провела по нему взглядом, прежде чем шагнуть в портал между Вейлом и этим местом, чтобы снова исчезнуть в никуда. Все остальные, кто сражался с ней плечом к плечу… были не так удачливы.

Из лучших в мире охотников в живых осталась лишь одна всегда выживающая сука.

Шагнув в портал и оказавшись в Вейле, Жан проделал свой путь до академии Бикон. До того самого кабинета Озпина, где он однажды оживил Пирру внутри Транзистора. Кабинет на самой вершине башни МКП был отремонтирован вместе с самой академией после смерти дракона. И, похоже, был занят Глиндой Гудвич. До недавнего времени.

И Жан сел в кресло директора, положив Транзистор на стол.

Они победили. Салем была мертва, как и все её приспешники. Охотники… разберутся с оставшимися Гримм, рано или поздно. Так что…

Так что больше ничто не удерживало его от того, что он уже давно хотел совершить.

Жан поднял Транзистор. Слишком большой. Неудобный для того, что он хотел сделать.

Парой секундой позже меч сильно уменьшился в размерах, превратившись в столь знакомый ему ксифос.

Похоже, его друзья поняли, что именно он хотел сделать.

Из меча раздался настоящий хор голосов, призывавший его одуматься и остановиться. Но он не мог больше ждать.

Его ждала его семья. Они, те, кто был заключён в Транзисторе. И скоро… скоро он тоже будет вместе с ними.

Транзистор легко прошил его сердце одним лёгким движением. Забирая его душу внутрь, делая её наконец снова целой. А тело… безвольно развалилось в кресле вместе с Транзистором, вернувшимся к прежнему размеру. Его путешествие здесь окончилось.

Жан моргнул. И ещё раз.

Его глазам простиралось пшеничное поле. И его друзья… его семья бежала к нему навстречу. Все семеро. Он… действительно теперь был дома. Он больше не был один.

\- Эй, привет, - впервые за долгие годы раздался его голос.

Oh we all, we all become one

Oh we all, we all become one

Oh we all, we all become one

Oh we all, we all become one

(О, мы все, мы все станем единым)

Транзистор моргнул своей сферой. Его путь кончился. Но лишь здесь. Рекурсия должна продолжаться. Его… снова зовут. Та же отчаявшаяся душа. Но в этот раз…

В этот раз Транзистор не пуст.

Жан был в смятении. Только что Пирра поцеловала его, а в следующую секунду он уже был заперт в этом чёртовом шкафчике, беспомощно пытаясь выбраться.

\- Пирра, умоляю, не делай этого! – раздался его отчаявшийся голос.

Он должен был остановить её любой ценой. Зов его души потянулся куда-то вдаль и… зацепил вполне подходящий инструмент. Вот только сам Жан в ту секунду не смог этого заметить.

\- Возьми меня, идиот – раздался с левого бедра подозрительно знакомый голос.

Кончики пальцев правой руки, повинуясь голосу, коснулись рукояти Кроцеа Морс…

Нет, рукояти Транзистора. Его Проявления.

За секунду воспоминания восьми людей прошли сквозь его душу. Наполняя его печальным знанием. Знанием горечи утрат, бесконечных битв и сладкого воссоединения друзей.

Шкафчик только взлетел, когда голубовато-зелёный меч разрезал его дверь, как бумагу. На землю спрыгнул Жан, выглядевший так, словно за секунды повзрослел на десяток лет.

\- Жан, что… Что это у тебя в руках? – спросила его удивлённая Пирра, ещё не успевшая убежать к башне.

\- Это моё Проявление, Транзистор. И результат величайшей жертвы. Это… наш ключ к победе, - сказал Жан.

\- Чёрт возьми, я, что, раньше был таким пафосным идиотом? – вторил лишь слегка отличающийся от голоса Жана Транзистор.

\- Полно тебе, ты не так уж и плох. А вот я… полная дура… была, - прозвучал из меча голос Пирры.

\- Так, развели тут балаган, два самокритичных идиота. Тут, помнится, сейчас на верхушке башни одна блудная Дева Осени кое-что отыскать пытается. Надо бы помочь ей… - а это уже была Янг.

\- Только не забудьте позвонить мне, то есть Вайсс, чтобы позвать подмогу. А… как же всё запутанно, - заключил Транзистор голосом Вайсс.

Пирра молча открывала и закрывала рот.

Жан виновато почесал голову.

Да, а ведь им ещё мир спасать. Ещё раз.

Это дело обещало быть весьма нелёгким.

Примечания.

Данный Транзистор немного отличается от каноничного. Он не может управлять Процессом(или хотя бы Гримм за отсутствием оного), не имеет режима Хода, вместо полоски энергии Хода использует внутреннюю Ауру и имеет всего восемь слотов вместо шестнадцати: четыре активных и четыре пассивных. Без слотов улучшения.

Используемые функции:

Жан Арк

Host() – Пользователь()

Пассивная Функция.

Позволяет материализовывать Транзистор в реальный мир и поглощать им новые Функции. Даёт Арку из любой рекурсии возможность использовать Транзистор.

Пирра Никос

Champion() – Чемпионка()

Пассивная Функция

Позволяет превращать Транзистор в любую из трёх форм Мило – копье, ксифос, винтовку. Даёт владельцу силу, ловкость и умение Функции – Пирры Никос.

Вайсс Шни

Summon() – Призыв()

Активная Функция

Позволяет призвать в качестве фантома любую Функцию, кроме Host() и Summon(). При этом владелец Транзистора на время лишается преимуществ выбранной Функции. Фантом обладает Аурой, умениями, разумом, оружием и Проявлением призванной Функции, но не может говорить. Все действия фантома расходуют Ауру владельца очень быстро. Если фантом был убит или отозван, он тут же возвращается в Транзистор, возобновляя действие Функции.

Нора Валькери

Thunder() – Гром()

Активная функция

Позволяет владельцу призывать за счёт Ауры молнии из Транзистора. Также позволяет создавать и управлять молниями, используя любой источник электричества, будь то грозовая туча, аккумулятор робота или кристалл Электрического Праха.

Лай Рен

Hide() – Сокрытие()

Пассивная функция

Позволяет владельцу всегда оставаться в ясном сознании, подавляя негативные эмоции. По этой же причине делает владельца малозаметным для Гримм. Убийство Гримм делает владельца полностью невидимым на три секунды. Эффект не накапливается.

Блейк Белладонна

Clone() – Клонирование()

Активная функция

Создаёт твёрдого клона, способного сражаться, сроком жизни десять секунд. По истечении этого срока или в случае ранения клон взрывается с эффектом Электрического, Ледяного или Огненного Праха.

Янг Сяо Лонг

Charge() – Заряжение()

Пассивная функция

Любой урон, полученный владельцем, увеличивает запас его Ауры и делает немного сильнее и быстрее. Через некоторое время эффект спадает.

Руби Роуз

Petals() – Лепестки()

Активная Функция

Позволяет владельцу превращаться в лепестки роз, способные летать и передвигаться с очень высокой скоростью, обтекая препятствия.


End file.
